


I like to see you wrecked

by Vmeun



Series: Wrecked [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hoseok can totally be a dominant bottom, I cannot tag properly but you get my point, I feel like I'm forgetting something, Knotting, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Slight Crying, blindfold, it's just mildy kinky okay, leash, wolf hybrid changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vmeun/pseuds/Vmeun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Changkyun let Minhyuk hang all over him a little too much at the fansign. It didn't matter now anyways, Hoseok was out for revenge, and the wolf didn't think revenge could ever be this way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like to see you wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all spelling mistakes are mine.

Changkyun strained his ears, but the only thing he heard was his own ragged breathing. A chuckle sounded from his left, airy and small. “Please..” he begged, not even recognizing his voice at the moment. “You don’t like your punishment, baby? You sure did act like you wanted it,” his voice was mock sympathetic, and the wolf could hear his smile, “You do remember what you did right? To get here?”

Boy, did he remember. Finishing up their promotions for ‘All in’ the manager had given them a day off to celebrate. It was only one day, but to them it was paradise. Hyunwoo and Hyungwon had went to the studio, wanting to brush up on something Changkyun couldn’t remember. Minhyuk had gone out with Jooheon and Kihyun to eat out, probably to some fancy restaurant. That left him and Hoseok. You could call them boyfriends, but that's not what they would go by. Changkyun, in his sappy mind, preferred the word lover really.

He is getting off point. It was at a fansign almost a week ago, he had been letting Minhyuk hang all over him. More than he should of, he had to admit. A quick glance over told him Hoseok wasn’t happy, at all. He thought the pay back would be simple, maybe Hoseok would sit in Hyungwon’s lap, trying to get revenge at Changkyun. That wasn’t the case, and Changkyun honestly wishes it was. Hoseok had gotten his revenge and was still reaping the benefits. The whole week leading up today he had been teased. Every chance Hoseok got, he would nip, kiss, lick anywhere on Changkyun’s body. The thing is he would never let it go any further than that. It’s not like he could just jerk off, he barely got time to breathe during their schedule. Every time he saw Hoseok smirk, his need grew. By the end of that week he was jittery, having to hold back embarrassing sounds every touch the blond gave him.

Being a hybrid didn’t help that either, his senses stronger than a human, and Hoseok smelt so, _so_ good. On Saturday their schedule was a little later in the day, giving them the whole morning to relax some. Hoseok sucked the relaxation right out of his body that day.At the ass-crack of dawn he was awoken by none other than Hoseok. “Try to be quiet, okay?” was all that was whispered into his pointy ear, the heavily muscled body squeezing in next to him. Changkyun had put a curtain up on his lower bunk bed, giving him the privacy he wanted. Obviously that backfired on him, as Hoseok was free to do whatever he wanted to him, cloaked by the shield of cloth.

Changkyun bit into his pillow as teeth sunk into his neck gently. His neck was his biggest weakness and Hoseok knew that. Plush lips scraped over his ears, blowing his breath into the curve of them. Changkyun panted softly, his previous morning wood hardening further, obtaining a small ache. Hoseok shushed him with a finger pressed to his chapped lips, “Wouldn’t want to wake up the others right, Changkyun?” Despite his best efforts he couldn’t help but to shudder at hot air blown on him. His tail started to move rapidly, his breathing getting deeper in excitement. He lost all composure he might have had when a strong hand cupped his crotch, pressing down gently. His mouth opened, only letting out rushed puffs of air. This was the most Hoseok has touched him in _days._

The hand fondled him, scraping the soft material of his sweatpants over every sensitive groove. Changkyun couldn’t help but to thrust into it, his breath hitching quietly. “That feels good doesn’t it?” Hoseok moaned lowly into his ear, setting Changkyun’s blood boiling. The wolf squirmed, his cock flexed in his pants, too sensitive from not being touched during the week. All the blood rushed south, making him dizzy with need. “I-…. _need,”_ He whimpered slightly, his legs rubbing together restlessly.

He felt Hoseok smirk against his neck, and shut his eyes, the pulse in his cock getting stronger as the hand kept moving against it.

All to soon it was gone, Hoseok pulling away and giving him a deep kiss before rolling out of his bed, disappearing behind the curtain. Changkyun shoved his face into his pillow, wanting to scream in frustration. Hoseok popped his head back in and whispered to him, “Don’t even _think_ about touching yourself either. I’m not done with you yet.” He was gone completely after that, his promise making another painful wave of lust through him.

His bushy brown tail slapped against the mattress angrily, his mouth twisting into a snarl before deflating sadly. His chest was still heaving, and he sighed when he heard the others start to wake up. Minhyuk popped his head through right when Changkyun flipped over, facing his back to the platinum blond. “Do you want to get ice cream with me?” he asked excitedly. Changkyun nodded, not trusting his voice. He heard Minhyuk leave, saying something about how he was ready to go when Changkyun was dressed.

With his ears flattened to his head he sat up. Not taking into account of how delicious the brush of his cotton shorts against his hard length would feel. Changkyun’s hands twitched, ready to paw at himself until he remembered what Hoseok had said. He couldn’t really jerk off anywhere other than the shower anyway. Hyunwoo and Jooheon were hybrids too and if he could smell what they got up to, then he bets that they knew what he was up to. Him and Hyunwoo were the only canines, the latter being some type of large dog. Jooheon was of the feline descent, but looked more tabby mixed with lion. Changkyun snorted, how would that even work?

He got up to get ready for ice cream with Minhyuk. Uttering a long suffering sigh as his erection tented out his pants obscenely, he covered it while speed walking to the bathroom. He pretended not to notice Hyungwon’s cackling from the hallway.

* * *

 That’s how he ended up here. Hands and ankles tied, on his knees, naked. Cock jerking and leaking from the unsatisfactory attention given to it before. Hoseok was walking around him, he was sure, but his blindfold left him unable to detect it. The blond had made good on what he said that day, Changkyun had no doubt that this was the most horny he’s ever been. Hoseok had been _merciless_ since the door shut after the others. The other male had initiated the single most hottest make out session Changkun had been apart of. It had him hard in seconds before Hoseok decided to take it from further. If Changkyun had remembered correctly, the other started it by whispering in his ear.

“You know when I said I wasn’t done with you yet,” it was said like a statement, not a question. The blond had waited until Changkyun moaned out a weak yes to continue, “Now is the time for me to settle this.”

The wolf squirmed under Hoseok’s weight, trying to bring him back for a kiss. All he got was a giggle for his efforts, and a long lick up his neck. His dick twitched at the feeling, but Hoseok wasn't done, “I want to tie you up, make you _beg_ for my touch. I want you fuck me. Will you let me?” Changkyun moaned, almost giving himself whiplash with how fast he nodded his head. _“Good boy.”_

Everything after that was a blur. He came back to his senses when a firm hand tugged at the leash around his neck, making him whimper. “Do you?” Hoseok growled in his ear. Changkyun didn’t even know what he was talking about anymore, the throbbing in his cock distracting him from everything in the world. Hoseok had been teasing him so badly, jerking him off roughly so many times before stopping, right before he could come.

“I got a game to play, do you want to here what it is?” Hoseok purred, sending his body into a fit of shivers.

“Yes..” he whimpered. The blond kissed him, wrapping his his hand around the rigid member. Changkyun gasped loudly, his body twitching as a thumb pressed the underside of the head. Hoseok’s fist bumped into the swollen base of his cock, making him grind into the air uselessly. “The game is… I'm going to jerk you off, but you can't come. Even if you feel like it, don’t,” he moaned into his ear sinfully, “and if you’re good. I’ll give you a treat the both of us can enjoy.”

Changkyun squeezed his thighs together as his orgasm tried to slip its way past Hoseok, unfortunately his cry gave it away and the soft hand pulled back. He tried to double over as his cock bounced, pre-come bursting out instead. “Someone's worked up huh?” he snickered. “Ah! P-ple-se.. p-” The hand came back, tugging him in fast strokes. It didn’t slow down or stop, and he let out desperate sobs, spine tingling as the relief of being touched hit him. His knot expanded some more preparing himself for something he couldn’t obtain. More pre-come drizzled out, slicking up Hoseok’s hand. He started to pant harder, his lungs working over time as he reached his end.

His body spasmed on each stroke up, and he started to bawl, toes curling. Changkyun felt the heat bloom, coming faster and faster with each flick of Hoseok’s wrist. “I-i-m g-oing to come! C-c-” his hips quivered, and his voice cracked.

Hoseok kept going, his hand even faster, “Don’t come yet, almost there Changkyun… just a little more..” he leaned in and whispered in his ear, nibbling on the tip. Changkyun wailed and his body went stiff, trying to stave off what he wanted most right now. Hoseok stopped after what felt like lifetime, and his cock slapped onto his stomach, leaving a thick smear of white that had leaked out. Changkyun ducked his head, eyes watering up and he sniffled. Through hidden watery eyes, he tried imagining what he looked like right now. His probably swollen, almost purple prick flexing harshly. His knot felt like was the size of a small baseball, weighing his cock down. The strong pulse of his hearbeat traveling along the veiny shaft.

“Color.”

“Green!” he groaned out, hips cantering up uncontrollably at Hoseok’s voice.

Soft lips pressed against his and he pushed back franticly, licking his tongue along the seam of them. Hoseok opened his mouth, a moan bubbling out of it. Their tongues mashed together, exploring each other. He felt the blond pull back, and whimpered trying to seek him back out. His blindfold was ripped off, making him squint at the lighting. Hoseok was standing there, lips swollen and eyes dark from arousal. He had stripped his own clothes off, exposing smooth skin to Changkyun’s hungry eyes. He whined loudly, breath hyperventilating at the sight of Hoseok’s erection in front of him.

“You’ve been such a good boy, I promised a treat right?” Hoseok drawled sexily, “Want to suck me first?”

Changkyun nodded, mouth watering at the thought. His hands rubbed together where they were bound by black rope. Hoseok brought his cock to the wolf’s mouth, pressing it to pink lips. Changkyun engulfed him, flicking his tongue along the underside and hollowing his cheeks. Hoseok moaned throatily, gripping a fistful of chocolate hair.

Chagkyun took more of him in, bobbing and twisting his head. The blond tasted amazing, at least to him. Changkyun’s mouth tightened around the dick in his mouth, and he slid more down his throat slowly. He gagged a bit before willing himself to relax, his own cock weeping out more pre-come at the feel of Hoseok inside his mouth. The other male whined beautifully, pulling his cock out before thrusting back into his mouth with a slick, wet sound. His hands tugged on Changkyun’s hair making him groan, hips driving his cock into nothing but air.

“That’s it, you like this so much don’t you? On your knees with my c-cock stretching those p-pretty lips around me!” Hoseok whined out, hips stuttering back and forth.

Changkyun knew he was close, suckling harder to try and help Hoseok reach his climax. The blond stopped him, pulling his dick out if the wolf’s mouth. _“Mmh,_ enough! Look at your cock, it’s so hard,” he purred, “I bet your thinking of me huh? Riding you, whining in pleasure as you knot me, right baby?” Changkyun nodded jerkily, growling and squirming in his bonds. Hoseok bit his neck hard, swinging his leg over to straddle him. The wolf cried out, the dull ache in his shaft getting stronger. The blond nuzzled his hair, mumbling against his head, “You want to fuck me? Knot me? Make me your _bitch?”_

Changkyun gasped, his vision swimming and tears prickling in his eyes when Hoseok squeezed his knot, the tip of his cock gushing out more clear, sticky fluid. _“Yes!_ Oh! _HOSEOK!”_

“Then beg.”

Changkyun shrieked _wantonly,“Please,_ please, please,-” a firm rub to the sensitive tip made his body sing, _“P-PLEASE!”_ Hoseok reached around, struggling to untie the nooses around his hands and feet, but once he did he barely managed to move before Changkyun pounced on him. The older male huffed when his back hit the floor, the wolf’s torso pressed against his, spreading thick legs open around a slim waist. Changkyun pressed two fingers against the fluttering hole, quaking when he found it already lubed up. He face planted into Hoseok’s neck and sobbed, too shaky and excited to focus. A hand gripped his cock guiding him to the warm entrance.

“Shhh, I got you,” Hoseok soothed, sighing when the tip breached him. Changkyun’s body lurched when he slid into Hoseok, mouth gaping at the sensations. The blond reached forward pushing his hips in a mini thrust to get him moving. Changkyun cried out matching Hoseok’s lusty moans as he pushed in powerfully. His knot bumped against his hole, too big to fit without force. The wolf drilled into him, making the blond arch his back like a cat, mewling in a high voice. The blunt tip of his cock smacked against the spot in Hoseok which made him clench around Changkyun overwhelmingly.

_“Fuck!_ Right there! Do it again!” Hoseok all but screamed, hips gyrating back into the wolf, picking up the forgotten leash and tugging him forward.

Changkyun babbled out pleas, hips rocking into the other repeatedly, hitting the spot over and over. His knot was swelling to uncomfortable proportions, not even budging when he tried to grind it into the other. The wolf writhed in distress, hands ripping up the carpet beneath them desperately.

_“Hoseok!_ Hoseok _please!_ I need- _n-nee-_ Hoseok!” Changkyun couldn’t even think of what to say, pistoning his cock into the other harder and harder. Hoseok didn’t seem to hear him, raking his nails down his back as Changkyun’s toned stomach rubbed against his dick. The wolf reached down and tugged on it, making the blond squeal in delight. Hoseok’s expression crumpled as he came, coating their stomachs in his seed. Changkyun was still trying to knot him, growing more hopeless with each try.

_“Hoseok…”_ It was a tiny, defeated whimper. Let out while Changkyun sniffled into his neck, pelvis pushing into the blond strongly in rhythmic circles. Hoseok wrapped his arms around Changkyun’s neck, dragging him down while raising his ass up for the wolf to wrap his arms around his own waist. Changkyun did, tilting Hoseok’s hips upwards, pounding into him with new leverage. Hoseok’s body twitched when the thick knot popped in, stretching him wider than he ever thought he would be.

Changkyun made a sound that didn’t identify with human or animal, his body convulsing wildly. His orgasm arrived shortly after, in the form of thick gushes of warmth. Hoseok tried to close his legs, the burning hot liquid inside of him a entirely different feeling. White leaked out from where the knot was locked on place, traveling down his legs and to the floor. Changkyun was a lost cause, sobbing and whining in a hoarse voice, tear tracks staining his cheeks. They didn’t know how long it lasted, laying there, drowning in each other's pleasure.

When everything had settled, Changkyun had taken up laying on top of Hoseok, sweat still rolling down his neck. Hoseok had his eyes closed, blissed out by the feeling of Changkyun still on him, and the soft kisses the wolf was giving him. “Was all this because of that fansign?” Changkyun asked hesitantly. A soft brown eye peeked open at him, “No. I did this because I like seeing you wrecked.” Changkyun’s dick twitched inside of him, causing Hoseok to erupt in giggles at the feeling. The wolf shook his head and closed his eyes, breathing in the nice smelling blond hair. He would worry about cleaning up later.

**Author's Note:**

> ☆°•▪* \\( ● ◇ ●)/*▪•°☆ Just come to me for all your powerbottom needs! Tumblr: Joonebug


End file.
